Beautiful Disaster
by loralisa
Summary: Set in season 2. What if Rory met Jess on the bus to Stars hallow, and felt a instant connection... Lit of course, with some java junkie


This is my own version of how Rory and Jess meet and became. I know they no longer are a couple, but he is the only one I can see her with.I am sorely disappointed in the new season (Rory anyways, I LOVE Luke and Loralei), but I cant wait to see Jess come back this season that is the one reason I still have hope for Rory. anyways hope you like this...

Disclaimer: I owe nothing

"It was a dark day in Star's hallows history, the eccentric people who roamed the town stayed inside their homes for they knew a sad day had come, for their town princess had left the security of the town. She was what was called a natural beauty, with eyes of her mothers, with fair skin and a shy smile. Her love of the town and literature made her all the better to the people of Stars Hallow. But the town princess had a dark secret that even her mother, did not know, she despised being noble. Her grandest dream was to ride away with a dangerous knight who would be reckless and free, so she could too. She loathed being with her prince charming, and to live happily ever after, for she had a passion of adventure. She acted the part of princess until one day a dark and hansom knight rode into town…" said Miss. Patty to the children listening to the story at reading time.

Rory and her mother stood outside of the door of Miss. Patty's dance studio. "I love this time of year, and the story of stars hallows own princess." Lorelai sang, as she skipped joyfully down the steps. Rory knew it was her mother's favorite Star's hallow event yet Rory always envied the princess of the story for she rebelled which Rory longed to do. "You know Rory," Lorelai began, "The princess of this town sounds a lot like you." Rory smiled, and as she was about to start a discussion with her mom, a tall figure grabbed her from behind.

Before she knew what was happening her own prince charming was giving her a kiss on her forehead, "Dean where did you come from?" Rory question for he seemed to show up everywhere. "Yeah Dean, did you go tom cruise on us and shimmy off of Doose's Market?" Lorelai asked curious of his answer. Oblivious, Dean answered, "Huh? Of course not, I saw you two walking and I ran to catch you, cause I wanted to see my sweetheart." Then kissed Rory once more on the head. "So what are you guys doing? I got 15 minutes before I have to get back."

Rory started to get frustrated, he just seemed to be everywhere and was started to smother her, not that she was going to tell him that instead she went for a more Rory way, "Ahh Dean me and my mom were going to go shopping, so I'll see you later, okay?" And she kissed his cheek. Dean began to smile like a puppy dog, "Okay see you later Lorelai, love you Rory." And he was gone. Secretly, Rory smiled and congratulated her self on getting rid of Dean. "Is something wrong with you two? You sure got rid of him fast." Lorelai questioned. Rory just shrugged not knowing how to explain her feelings or rather, lack of feelings for Dean, instead she just said, "I don't know it's like he's always there, I just wanted to spend some time with you." Lorelai considered this, and had a feeling Rory wasn't telling her the whole truth, yet didn't want to start anything and said, "Okay, let's have a movie night! Willy Wonka and a candy feast, but first let go to Luke's first." Rory felt better, "Okay but we have to get those sour liquorish at Doose's."

* * *

Trouble, was what they called him. He was what was known as a rebel without a cause. He went against the grain because he had no care in the world, no one cared for him and he knew that from a young age. His father left when he was only a couple months old, his mother or rather Liz as he called her was a junkie and spent more time with her latest husband or boyfriend then with her son. It was no wonder he turned to books for compassion but as he grew to learned books couldn't love back.

As he grew older he learned to not care and to keep everyone at arms length, he never had a girlfriend for more that sex. He never had friends who would be there for him. Instead he got into trouble, but it was never drugs, he saw what it did to Liz, instead he'd smoke cigarettes, drank liquor, stayed out and partied. The girls loved him, he was dark everywhere from his hair to his eyes and had that danger radiate from him which the girls found sexy. After a while all the girls were the same to him, that's when he knew he was leading a pretty useless life, after that realization.

That's why Jess Mariano, known never to get caught at mischief, was caught. He no longer cared which was the last straw, where Liz was concerned, he started to become careless. That's when Liz knew she couldn't or rather didn't want to help him, and knew exactly where to ship Jess off. To her big brother, Luke Danes.

Jess didn't care that he was shipped of to Star's Hallow it was more that he hated that he had to be forced to. On that bus, he looked around from his book; he was irritated because Liz couldn't even get him a one way ticket, the bus had made at least twenty stops. And the bus started to get crowed and stuffy. He looked out the window and saw a sign that read Harford, Connecticut.

He had no clue where Star's Hallow was but he did know it was in Connecticut. The bus stopped again in front of a giant mansion like building, at this point Jess was about to start shit. Then a petite brunette walked up the bus, she was wearing a blue uniform and Jess was star struck, she was so adorable, with her blue eyes and pale face.

* * *

Rory had no clue where to sit, this bus was very full, usually she didn't have half day and she didn't take the noon bus. She looked around the bus searching for a seat, her eyes fell on a boy that was about her own age. Danger was her first thought. He carried an air of trouble and adventure, and had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Rory being Rory quickly changed her gaze in a shy reaction. She searched the seats and saw he was the only one alone, as she stood in front of him, his eyes looking at her with an emotion she couldn't identify, and asked shyly, "Can I sit here?"

This girl was different, that Jess knew for sure, she was not dense but rather smart. He knew she was a small town girl, and wasn't fast like the girls in New York, she looked so innocent to him. He merely nodded and she sat be side him. He tried to make eye contact again but noticed she was tense, and was as far as possible from him. Disappointed, he decided she wanted nothing to do with him and reached into his long green bag for the book he had put there.

Rory was frightened for she thought he was so good looking and dangerous. She sat there tense but soon relaxed when his gaze went to a book he read. Curious she leaned over slightly and saw the title and smiled, it was Oliver Twist, "are you reading that for class?" she asked in a little voice.

Surprised, he looked up and replied, "No." Rory started to lose confidence for he seemed to be annoyed. "Ohhh." She replied and a barely audible voice. Jess smirked which he hadn't done in as long as her could remember, he liked this girl, she was so adorable, he was playing with her. As she started to sink into her seat his smirk stated to turn slightly into a smile.

"I'm reading all of Dickens; I started with The Great Expectations." He replied and saw her jump a little. He couldn't help the little chuckle. Rory looked at him and asked in the same small voice, "Are you laughing at me?" At that the smirk was on his face again, ignoring the question he asked, "What's your name?" Rory started to become comfortable and said, "Rory… Rory Gilmore." Jess sat back down and when back into his book, Rory, Rory was it, well he knew it would irritate her and knew he'd have her hooked after that, and maybe he'd spark some anger into her.

Rory just gazed at him, she couldn't believe it he just when back to reading, they were talking and he stopped to read, she was so irritated she spoke without thinking, "so do you have a name?" she asked. Jess smiled again, and he knew she was his, "what is this, twenty questions?" but he spoke in a playful manner. Rory was intrigued, "No really do you have a name or do I have to result to calling you Dodger."

"Huh? Dodger?" He asked. Slowly he realized the name, it was from the novel. "So you like Dickens?" Jess asked surprised she knew her literature and actually read Oliver twist. "Well of course, he was the writer of his time, like Jane Austen." Jess smiled, he really liked this girl she read more that Vogue and Cosmo, more than he could say for any girl he knew in New York. "So what is your name?" she asked again. He smirked again, ohh he had her hooked, "Vonnegut, Kurt." Jess tested her.

Rory smiled, "Kurt Vonnegut, well that's interesting because if I recall that was the name of the author of Slaughter-House-Five. Well your parent's must have loved his work to name you after him." Jess's eyes sparkled; well she did read her literature. "Well of course, Slaughter-House-Five is one of the world's greatest anti-war books…"

* * *

An hour later Rory was so comfortable talking that she was starting to fight on the subject of Hemmingway. "How can you not love Hemmingway, his writing is incredible." Jess asked amused with her taste in reading. "Wow it was torture; I couldn't get past the fountainhead in sixth grade." Rory answered back. "Impressive, but it was sixth grade, you have to pick it up again, you will love it, I promise." Jess replied. Rory finally gave in but told Jess he had to reread Shakespeare. With a sigh, he agreed. At this point satisfied Rory looked around at her surroundings; she barely realized she was close to home.

Rory knew time was running out and she still didn't know his name, "So we talked for an hour on this bus and I still don't know your name." she stated. She saw the sign the next stop was her's and still he had not spoken of his name. As she was about to get irritated he said, "Jess Mariano." And then he went for it, he didn't know he was until he moved. His lips were covering hers and something happened on both sides. A small spark shot though them it was need and an emotion neither Jess nor Rory could identify. He might have started the kiss but she didn't push away, not at first. He was showing her passion nothing she had known, at least not with Dean. Her brain stopped and she realized she was cheating, her Rory Gilmore!

She pushed him back hard at that thought, his eyes were confused and glazed she

Saw that his hair was ruined from her hands, and then sat back in her seat. Jess was confused, first she was kissing him back then next thing he knew she was pushing him away. He knew she was shy but this was ridiculous. Jess temper started to flair, he turned to talk to her when she stated, in a quiet shy voice she used in the beginning, "I have a boyfriend and I love him."

With those words, Jess felt something in his chest fall, not recognizing the feeling, but knowing what it meant, made him not know what to do about the situation. And that was a new thing for him, not knowing what to do with a girl, knowing she had a boyfriend and loved him. With a pang Jess realized he loved her and that was a first for him, and it hurt. The bus driver stopped again and said, "Star's Hallow." This was his stop awkwardly he got up and tried to move past Rory without touching her. Then she got up too as he started to move. Rory embarrassed started for the aisle and she saw that Jess was following her. She got off and then he did, that Rory asked, "Are you following me?" Jess looked at her with no emotion, "Of course not, gez, I'm going to live in a freak in' snow globe." He observed by the surrounding.

The bus drove away, and Rory stood there surprised, "Live here? What are you talking about?" Jess stood there confused also, "Wait, and why are you still here, the bus just left." Rory offended, retorted, "You followed me into my town." Jess with a bitter smirk on his face answered, "Excuse me, princess, but I'm living here with Luke, my uncle." Rory started to pale as she saw Dean and realized Jess was going to live in Star's hallow with Luke.

Jess knew fate had dealt him a bull-shit hand, to meet Rory, get rejected then realize he was to live in the same town. He looked at her, but she wasn't looking at him but behind him, as he turned around, a voice rung behind him, "Rory!" The figure was tall, when he was in front of Jess, he saw the boy was his age and comprehended it was the 'boyfriend', for he went up to Rory and kissed her. Disgusted Jess turned away to stock the town for the Luke's diner.

After the kiss, Rory stated a quick get away to dean and walked away to find Jess; she had to get him to promise not to tell anyone about that kiss. She walked around the town frantically looking for him, and then checked the lake. There she found him, his legs dangled from the bridge, he sat their smoking. Jess saw her and his first reaction was for his heart to flutter but the thought of her kiss with her boyfriend, made him feel bitter and sick.

She came up behind him and sat down, she sighed, "Jess, about that kiss," she said shyly, "It… It was a mistake…" Jess felt sicker if that was possible, he couldn't believe this, he fell for a girl he couldn't have. Loving anyone was big for him and knowing that the kiss meant nothing to him made him bitter with resent, "So let me guess, you don't want me to tell prince charming." He said sourly. Still shy yet needing to tell him, "It meant nothing, I love him… and I don't want to ruin our relationship." Jess could feel his heart breaking and put a wall around it in an effort to stop the feeling. He needed space he decided, getting up, unemotionally he stated, "As far as anyone knows we don't know each other."

He threw the cigarette into the stagnant water, and turned away to find Luke's diner. Rory sat there and watched him leave, all she could do was cry, for she saw his eyes, they were so sad when he left, despite the unemotional voice. And she felt when he left she lost something of herself with him. While Rory cried and wondered what would happen, Jess walked into Luke's with a cold heart and attitude.

* * *

Luke, a tall man, clad in flannel wearing a baseball hat, stood holding a pot of coffee and talked with a woman. "Luke?" he asked void of emotion. Luke looked up and questioned, "Jess?" With nod, Jess stood there, Luke smiled awkwardly, "Hi Jess, um this is my friend." The woman turned around and Jess recognized the eyes, it was Rory's mother. She looked to be an older version or Rory, Jess became bitter once more.

"Hi Jess, I'm Lorelai Gilmore," she pulled out her hand, then realized he wasn't going to shake, put it down and started uncomfortably, "Make sure you don't believe the lies Luke says about me." When Jess didn't reply but only looked at her coldly, Lorelai tried a different approach, "Um well like I was saying to Luke, I want you to come to my house for dinner, I have a daughter she's about your age, you'd like her, she's probably working on the newspaper at school right now, you can meet her later."

Jess only knew how true that comment was. Yet he said nothing but looked at her with a face of no emotion. Luke started to talk when he realized Jess wasn't going to answer. "Um, Jess just go up the stairs and get yourself something to drink, I'll be up there shortly." Jess walked up without a word. Loralei laughed, "Well now, he is sure talkative." Luke didn't acknowledge her sarcasm but merely shouted to Cesar, "Cesar your in charge make sure, Loralei doesn't get anymore coffee." He left to hearing Loralei whine, "Ahhh Luke." And Luke smiled walking up the stairs.

Rory didn't know what to do, she cheated on dean she couldn't believe it, and with a guy she barely knew! She had stopped crying a while ago and didn't know if she should go to meet her mother at Luke's. Jess would be there and at the moment she knew she was the last person he wanted to see. Reluctantly she got up and went to Luke's; before she went in she looked around, and saw no sign of Jess. Inside Lorelai saw her and started to talk, "Rory, I got something to tell you." And as Rory sat down Lorelai began, "Luke's nephew is staying with Luke," Rory nodded acknowledge the comment, and Lorelai went on, "And I invited them to dinner, Sookie's cooking." Loralei expected Rory to ask hundreds of question's instead of turning pale. Concerned of Rory's reaction, Loralei asked, "Rory is there something wrong?"

Rory shook her head and tried to smile, "Mom it was nothing, I remembered something for school, wow that sounds fun, have you met… um… Luke's nephew yet?" Loralei knew something was wrong and was about to call Rory on it when Sookie came flying in asking insane questions about the party tonight. Rory tuned out after Sookie engage her mom in talking. Her feelings were choking her, and she started to feel like she was about to faint. Holding her hand to her head she closed her eyes and relaxed. Lorelai and Sookie stopped talking and watched her. They both exchanged worried looks and Loralei spoke, "Is there something wrong Rory?"

Rory shot up; tears glistened off her cheeks, and at that Loralei grabbed Rory in a big mother bear hug, soothingly whispering, "Baby what's wrong." Worried Sookie asked Loralei, "Maybe we should take her home." Loralei nodded her head in agreement, and silently walked Rory out of the dinner. Two minutes later, a very indignant Jess walked down the stairs with a book in his hands and a crude scowl on his face.

* * *

Two hours and a hundred tears later, Loralei left Rory's room to find Sookie cooking a pot roast. "She won't tell me what's wrong." Loralei said frustrated, "She tells me everything but today she won't tell me why she's crying." Sookie looked at her worried best friend, "Hun, maybe it's school, or dean?" Loralei shook her head, "No it's not that. Or she would have told me, it's something bigger than that, plus if it was Dean he wouldn't have paged her with a message that said that he loved her, and a heart. No it's something bad she doesn't want me to know about." She signed in failure, "Well what a great day to have Luke's nephew come in for dinner." Sookie smiled, "Well on the bright side, the pot roast is doing great; I think it will be the best I've ever made." Loralei grinned, "Hun, all your food is great."

Loralei passed the time worrying about Rory and helping Sookie with small acts, liking getting a large bowl. At seven Jackson had arrived with the vegetables and there was frenzy in the house. The food made the house smell wonderful, or that's what Jess thought as he and Luke ascended the stairs. Despite his bitterness to Rory, Jess was feeling bad about how he acted towards Luke; it wasn't the giant flannel man's fault that his heart was broken. Yet he acted indifferent as Luke rung the door and Loralei answered.

When the door opened her was invited in with a smile, Jess observed Luke's reaction to the smile and understood that his uncle had it in for a Gilmore. Which wasn't a surprise where Jess was standing, for he knew Rory was going to grow to look like her mother, another pang hit his heart.

Slyly he walked towards the pictures on the mantle and looked at the ones of Rory as a child, a small silly smile was on his face as he looked at one, where Rory was about three, and his heart blossomed. He stood there transfixed for a second then hooded any emotion on his face when he realized he was acting like a love sick idiot. He turned to Loralei and Luke talking in hushed voiced he knew were about him. They both smiled and Loralei ushered Jess into the kitchen.

There he met an eccentric woman named Sookie; it suited her Jess decided and her boyfriend Jackson. Then Loralei disappeared into a room that was closest to the kitchen. While they all talked, Jess wondered where Rory was and if she was hiding from him. Then the same door Loralei entered opened and she came out with the door open, "Jess, come here, I want you to meet my daughter Rory."

Awkwardly Jess walked to the door, there stood Rory, composed and waiting, she smiled that shy smile and said, "Jess, hi, nice to meet you." And extended her hand. Jess stood there shocked, what a good actress she was. Stepping into the room, loralei interrupted, "You guys talk, and dinner will be ready soon." And she was gone. They were alone together and the situation got worst when the phone rang. After two rings Loralei answered it, "Hello… Ohh… hi Dean… hold on a second…"

"Rory." Loralei said, "Dean's on the phone." Rory sat there with Jess excruciating stare on her. "Mom, can you tell him to call back?" The next sound was of Loralei telling Dean to call back. Rory than at that got up to close her door, not knowing how to help the situation. Jess just stood there, uncomfortably, and turned his attention to the books, "You have a nice collection." He commented.

"Jess." Rory begged. "Don't be like this, we can still be friends." Jess stood there fury beating through his body, all he could think was how can they be friends if he loved her, that would kill him. Calming himself down he stated emotionlessly, "So Dean's his name, sound like the name of a perfect boyfriend for you." Rory knew her friend approach wasn't going to work and she really wanted it to, for she hated for anyone to be mad at her, especially him, "Jess, please, don't be mad at me." She turned away desperate and once again tears started to stream down her cheeks.

Jess just couldn't get over the anger, he turned to yell to scream to do anything when he realized she had collapsed on the bed and was shaking. Without thinking Jess held her and soothed her with words and the simple caress of his hands down her arms. He whispered, "Baby it's alright don't cry, I'm not mad at you." And lightly kissed her head when her sobbing started to stop. He didn't realize what how intimate he was being all he could think about was how to make her happy without killing himself in the process.

"I'm so sorry Jess," Rory began, a whimper in her voice, "Please don't be mad, I'm so…so sorry, I want to be friends, and I didn't mean to cry. I'm just so sorry I hurt you." What could Jess do, he was in such an awkward position, and her tears were breaking his heart more then her words earlier that day did. Slowly he started to retreat from holding her; he understood that if he was going to be her friend as she had asked then, he couldn't touch her. And in doing this Jess knew apart of him would die slowly but surely, and he comprehended that he would do it for her, be her friend and still love her.

When he was as far as possible from her but still was in the same room asked light-heartily not looking at her, "So why didn't you tell me your mom was such a perky person?" Rory was confused; she couldn't believe he would act so friendly after being unemotional about the whole situation two minutes ago. Wiping the tears from her face with her sleeve she asked, "So we're friends, right?" Jess looked at her and hid his broken hearted expression with a smirk, "Of course, Lois Lane." Curious and happy again Rory asked, "Lois Lane?" To which Jess answered, "Well your mom said something about you working on a newspaper."

* * *

The dinner went as planned and everyone at the table saw the difference in Jess and Rory, each seemed more happy and talkative. Jess actually spoke, and the adults realized that Jess had made a new friend in Rory. After the pot roast the adults made Rory and Jess go into the living room while they talked. "I can't believe he actually spoke." Luke said shocked. "I think having Rory and Jess meet was a great idea, now Jess has a friend and Rory seemed to forget her problem." Loralei replied.

Sookie moved to see what they were up to and heard them discuss music. "Well, I think they are doing fine, they are talking about music, coldplay in particular." Sookie said. "And I was worried Jess was going to be all James Dean on me, wow, I'm so glad Jess made friends with Rory, and she'll be such a good example for him." Luke injected. "James Dean, huh?" Lorelai smiled an idea in mind.

While they discussed the two teens Rory and Jess were in a heated discussion about, how coldplay could be called an alternative-rock band. In the mist of the discussion Rory added randomly, "You'd like Lane." Smirking, he realized he was having fun sitting and talking with Rory as friends. "Who's Lane, Lois?" Jess had given Rory the nickname Lois lane. "Oh, Lane is my best friend other than my mom, and she knows all rock bands."

Not thinking before he spoke, Jess said, "Well, I bet she's not as pretty and nice as you." Uncomfortable Rory didn't know how to answer, tension hung in the room neither knew what to say. Jess hadn't realized he had flirted, until Rory didn't answer. Both sat, thinking how to move past the tension, until, Loralei came into the room, along with everyone else. "Okay how about we watch a Natalie Wood, James dean production?" Rory shot up, "Oh, Oh, 'Rebel without a Cause.' I'll get the candy." And she was off to search the house for candy.

Luke stood there astonished Loralei would take his reference into a joke. Luke sat in defeat on the coach, and then Rory ran into the living room with ten pounds of assorted candy. Sookie and Jackson stood there and exchanged glances, and nodded in agreement, "Lore, we're sorry but we got to go." Loralei frowned, "Ohhh hun, okay, then I'll see you tomorrow at work, bye hun." And smiling they both left, at the door Sookie whispered to Jackson, "Look how cute Luke and Loralei look."

Loralei had sat in the couch right next to Luke and was trying to get him to eat a mini three musketeer bar. She cooed, "Come on Luke it wont kill you." While Luke struggled, Rory slipped in the movie and sat on the floor near Jess. Through out the movie both Loralei and Rory talked, irritating Luke and making Jess smirk. Half way in, to where James Dean and Natalie Wood were hiding in the big mansion, Loralei cried, "I want ice cream!" and Rory agreed, Luke became agitated and told Loralei to go get some from the freezer. "We don't have anymore and I want a double chocolate sundae with ten maraschino cherries."

* * *

Which was how Jess and Rory ended up; walking to go to Doose's ten minutes later. "So what do you do in star's hallow for fun." Jess asked. "Instead of jumping the liquor stores, you mean?" Rory joked. "I only did that once." Jess commented. Rory looked at jess to see if he was lying; his face looked so honest she looked away. Jess smiled, and chuckled, "I was kidding." Rory looked up, relieved, "It was a Mickey D's." Laughing Rory rested her head and closed her eyes relaxed, on Jess's shoulder, he was smiling and they were having a good time.

But luck was never on Jess's side; Rory's boyfriend turned the corner they were walking down. Instantly recognizing her boyfriend jess tensed and moved to the side, making Rory opened her closed eyes. Shocked Rory stumbled and Dean caught her before she could fall. "Hey, honey." He said sweetly but eyed Jess with suspicious eyes. "Dean," she said, and gave dean a peck on the lips and then introduced Jess; "This is Jess, Luke's nephew." Stupidly Dean said, "I didn't know Luke had a nephew." Jess only stood there, thinking, wow now this guy is dense. Rory was quick to reply, for she was used to Dean's comments, "He's new to town, Jess is going to be living with Luke."

Jess noted that Rory was no longer near him but holding Dean in an embrace. "Oh, Rory, your mom said you would call me back, you never did." Dean said, clueless. Before Rory could answer Jess replied, "Sorry Dean, but me and Rory are about to go for an ice cream stop, for Loralei and we have to get back to watch a movie." Dean looked at Jess dazed at first, the slowly he comprehended that jess wanted time with his girl. But before Dean could think of something to say, Rory replied not liking the hateful way both guys were looking at each other, said, "Dean how about you come with us and watch 'Rebel without a Cause' with us too." Stupidly, he looked back at Rory, "Okay!" Hurt, Jess stayed quiet. Rory, recognizing Jess mood, held on to Dean and motioned them all into Doose's market.

* * *

Walking back the mood was different; it was no longer friendly but hostile between Jess and Dean with Rory as the middleman trying to start conversation. When they got to the Gilmore's house they found Luke grinning as Loralei tried to get him to drink coffee, he was giving her an ultimatum, take the coffee away or never get coffee for his diner ever again.

Seeing Dean, Loralei welcomed him. Dean sat on the floor while Rory put the ice cream and cherries on the table and sat next to Dean on the floor, head on his shoulder. Leaving Jess to sit alone on the small recliner in the corner. When everyone got a bowl of ice cream with cherries, Loralei started the movie again, but this time the two Gilmore girls stayed quiet and watched. Jess just couldn't pay attention to the movie, his attention kept on drifting to Rory on the floor next to Dean. He felt wounded again, for Rory had invited Dean on this little event, and they were having such a good time. Jess had a feeling that he was going to feel hurt a lot with Rory, and tried once again to watch the movie.

* * *

When ever jess looked to Rory, Loralei saw, she was starting to realize jess had a thing for her little girl. Every time he would look at Rory and Dean he would look away, sadness in his eyes.

* * *

Luke was starting to get that urge again; he seemed to get it a lot lately. He knew he was in love with Loralei had been since he had meet her, yet he didn't know what to do about it. He wanted so badly to grab her and just kiss her, but he did nothing only sat there and watched the movie.

* * *

Oblivious of his surroundings, Dean sat there not really understanding the movie but didn't ask questions because he knew Rory loved this movie. Rory sat thinking, not knowing why she wanted to grab Jess and take him into her room and just discuss anything instead of sitting in silence thinking, instead of watching the movie.

* * *

The rest of the movie went on like this, tension was thick in the air and the Gilmore's seemed oblivious. When the credits came on, Dean stood up and clapped, hooting that the movie was the best of all time. Jess just stared, he was about to chuckle at Rory's boyfriend's stupidity, when Rory noticing this display jumped up also and kissed Dean to get him to stop, he was embarrassing her. She wanted to just give him a peck on the lips, but surprisingly Dean held on and it was a long passion filled kiss. During this display Jess got up and silently left the room, Loralei and Luke watched them stunned, for Rory didn't like public displays of affection.

The kiss ended when Rory jumped back, when the back door slammed. Dean looked as if he was in heaven, Rory looked embarrassed and when Dean looked at her lovingly she searched the room, looking for someone who was not there. Loralei and Luke looked at one another, something was up.

Luke expressed a hasty apology to Loralei and left, saying that he wanted to find Jess. Loralei than made an excuse to get Dean out, and when he was about to leave he gave Rory a light kiss, and said, "Love you, Ror, I'll call you later." When Rory closed the door she felt like she was going to cry, again. Loralei walked in the foyer and found Rory with her head to the door, and her eyes closed, she looked tired and sad.

"Rory, what happened?" asked Loralei, surprising Rory, who shot up. When Rory didn't answer Loralei proceed, "Is it something to do with Jess, you guys seemed weird, did he do something? Say something?" her voice became worried. Rory didn't know what to say, she started to become angry, "why does it have to be about jess, huh? He didn't do anything." Loralei picked up on her anger, "well it's not about Dean. You and jess seem to have tension between you two, and when you and Dean started to kiss, Jess walks out pissed. What happened in your bedroom?" Loralei started to become suspicious.

"So you don't trust me, I have a boyfriend, who I love. Why would I do something with Jess? I barely know him. How can you blame all this on Jess? Just because he left doesn't mean it was because of me. Why don't you just get of my business?" Rory yelled. Loralei was shocked at first, then the anger came, "Don't you dare yell at me Rory, I just want to know what happened, I am your best friend and your mother."

"Well, how can we be best friends when you don't trust me?" Rory asked, when Loralei didn't answer, Rory said expired, "I need to go for a walk." She grabbed her coat and walked off. Loralei landed on the floor, on the verge of tears, on a first thought she grabbed her cell phone and called the one person who is always there for her, Luke Danes.

* * *

Jess walked around Stars hallows no particular destination in mind. The scene inside of the bus kept on replaying in his mind. He didn't know why he had done it, but the scene kept on coming back, him leaning in and the brush of their lips together than that tingle down his spine. How stupid was that, thought Jess. Than another memory came to mind, it was of Dean and Rory, the picture made him sick and bitter once more. He had to leave, jess realized, if he hadn't he may have hurt someone. Then he remembered Luke, he must be worried I just left like that, and Rory, jess thought, she probably is still kissing Dean and didn't even realize he was gone.

While Jess was thinking bitter thoughts Dean was thinking about that kiss he and Rory shared after the movie, he was recalling every detail, of that kiss when he slammed right into Jess. While Dean looked up dumbly to see what he had hit, Jess started out with his fists. "It's you." Dean stated. At that Jess stated to laugh, what a stupid moron, this is so ironic, he thought.

When he saw jess laughing Dean started to get mad, he didn't understand why he was laughing. "Stay away from Rory, she's mine, and she doesn't need a loser like you as a friend." Dean said. That made jess stop laughing, "I didn't know she was property of yours, I don't think she would appreciate being owned, don't you think?"

Dean looked down at Jess stupidly for a second, than Jess started to laugh again. While he was laughing a fist came out of no where, and Jess was hit on the jaw. The hit wasn't that hard, but Jess was too stunned that the moron had hit him to react. At this point Rory who was across the street at the time and who had seen everything came across before an all out brawl occurred. "What is happening over here?" Rory questioned, while she stood between the two.

Jess responded first, "Prince Charming here is going all West Side Story on me." Dean who didn't understand the reference cried, "He started it from this afternoon!" Jess who was fed up with this whole ideal stated, "Dean thinks you're his property and that you have no common sense when it comes to choosing friends." At this Dean stated, "I do think she had common sense. You just want her, so you are twisting around my words." Jess was about to hit him, he was all tensed as if ready for a fight.

Exhausted about this whole day Rory asked, "Jess please leave, Dean and I need to talk." But at that moment Jess seemed as if moving was the last think he was going to do. Rory realized this and she know she could use another way, "Goddamnit, just leave Jess before you ruin my day more than you already have."

For a second hurt registered on Jess's face, than it was hidden my anger. In a barely audible voice Jess said, "Fine, wouldn't want to do that." And he was gone. When Jess was out of sight Rory asked, "What happened?" As they walked Dean explained bumping into Jess than having a confrontation, and telling Jess to stay away and even hitting him.

At the end Rory felt tired, "Dean, do you not trust me enough to be friends' with jess?" She asked. Rory waited patiently, she was used to Dean's long silences. After a few moments he replied, "It's not you I don't trust, it's him, he wants to break us up, Rory, I love you so much I can't let that happen." Rory was touched, of his love; she knew at that moment she could never be able to break up with him, it would crush him. "Dean that would never happen I need you to trust me and let me chose my friend, I love you." She sighed.

"Okay," he answered like a puppy, "So we're not fighting?" Rory shook her head and Dean almost jumped for joy, instead he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. The young couple's troubles seem to be lifted, but when they kissed on the deserted Star's hallow street corner, Rory's mind was else where, on another boy.

* * *

Luke knew he broke at least a couple laws to get to Loralei's house as fast as he did. It took him about three minutes and twenty-five seconds. He stood on the stoop knocking franticly, and only thinking about the way Loralei cried on the phone, begging him to come. Luke was so worried. When she didn't answer the door Luke resorted to trying the knob, it was open. "Loralei?" He asked into the dark house. He heard the crying coming from Rory's room and went in, there he saw Loralei with tears running down her check, head resting on Rory's pillow.

He walked in, and caught Loralei's attention, she lifted he lead and tried to move to Luke but he was faster he went to the bed and loralei's head went to his shoulder, she was sobbing uncontrollably. Luke put his arms around her and tried to relax her. After a few moments, she stopped shaking, and the tears started to fall less profusely. "Luke," she said weakly, "you came." Not sure how to handle her Luke shook his head and rubbed her back, "Of course I did." After a few more seconds he asked, "What happened?" than Loralei retold the events that took place between her and Rory.

* * *

Jess had gotten into Luke's apartment, in a way Luke would not be proud of. All jess could think of was he had to leave. He went to the room upstairs ready to face Luke, when he wasn't there, jess, went for his green duffle bag and began shoving clothes and books into it. He was almost done when the door behind him opened, he was expecting to face Luke but instead saw the one person at the moment he least wanted to see, Rory.

She stood there shaking, from the cold, jess guessed. And looked pretty as ever. It wasn't jess who spoke, for he had no clue what to say it was Rory, "Going somewhere?" she asked, noticing the duffle bag. Jess only shook his head, "Why would that matter to you?" He was angrily. She knew he would be angry with her; it just made her feel more in control. She walked closer to jess, which confused him; this whole day was confusing him.

"I know you're mad at me," she said, "but I have a proposition for you." As she said this she was getting closer to Jess. When she was less than an inch away he didn't move, she rested her hand to his cheek, "Me and you." She whispered and kissed him. At first he didn't respond, was she trying to seduce him? But when she encircled her arms around his neck, he let go, and kissed her back. The world had stop it was just Rory and Jess in their little world, somehow they reached the couch and Jess started to make his way down Rory's neck, she had a smell that he couldn't identify, it was driving him crazy, he couldn't get enough of it.

There never was this kind of urgent passion with Dean, Rory realized she never lost control with Dean, but at the moment she didn't know how to stop, and even if she wanted to stop. But it did stop when jess started to snap out of it, he remembers dean, he was on his way back to kissing Rory's mouth when he remembered that problem. He pushed himself off of the couch and started to get up when Rory opened her eyes and saw him. "Jess…" she whispered in a lazy tone.

"Jesus." Jess replied and looked at Rory, at this point he was off the couch, about to run, when Rory reached out and grabbed his hand. "Jess," she said in a louder voice, "I want you." He looked up again to see if what he heard was true. She looked damn sexy to him, and looked as if she did want him. "Did you break up with Dean?" He asked, knowing this was too good to be true. Rory shook her head and before she could reply he said, "So how can we be together when you and dean are still together?" Jess questioned.

"Jess, I want you." She stated and signaled Jess to stop when he was about to speak, "But I can't break up with Dean, he would be crushed. So I purpose we be together, but only we know it." Jess stared he didn't know how to answer, she went on, "I mean I would still be with Dean, but it wouldn't be how we are, I never felt this way with anyone." Jess sighed, he tried to think, but he couldn't his mind kept on swaying back to that kiss they shared not two minutes ago.

"Yes." He said and knew that he would live to regret it. But he didn't think, because at that moment Rory had pulled him to the couch, and they were in their little world once more. When they kissed it wasn't urgent like before, it was soft and sweet Rory thought. Later that night when they settled down on the couch relaxing, Jess fell into a light slumber and Rory slipped away from the couch, like a fairy in the wind. There plans were still not discussed to its full extent.

* * *

At the Gilmore residence, Luke had barely coaxed Loralei in to a fitful sleep in her bedroom, when he went down stairs, it was nearly midnight. Luke had listened and held Loralei for three hours. She was so worried about Rory, and so was Luke. Why had she acted that way? Luke thought. The front door creaked when he was on the last step of the stairs. Then he saw Rory tip toe in, she nearly jumped back a mile when she saw him standing there. "Luke?" Rory Questioned.

He looked tired she realized and weary, "Rory you need to talk to your mom, she is so worried about you." He stated. Then he saw Rory looked guilty, "Thank you Luke for taking care of her." She said and went to hug Luke. It was an awkward moment for Luke but he accepted it and the next thing he knew Rory was flouncing up the stairs. Luke merely let himself out making sure he locked the door behind him.

When Rory got into he mother's room she felt as guilty as ever, there was tissues scattered throughout the room and her mother laid in the middle if the bed, eyes big, red and puffy. Rory realized Luke had his work cut out for him; he had gotten her to sleep. She then snuggled under the covers with her mom, thinking about her day and falling in to sleep, both Gilmore Girls were asleep after spending the last three hours with the men who love them.

* * *

The rays of sunlight hit Loralei face first and she rolled over weakly opening her eyes, when she saw Rory. Then the horrible night came back to her, Loralei shook Rory weakly to wake her up, she wanted answers. Rory grumbled then woke up, to find her mother looking at her. "Mom." Rory stated and grabbed her into a hug, "I am so sorry." And the tears she wanted to shed last night for hurting her mom came. "You are my best friend, and I love you, I'm so sorry I shut you out." Rory cried.

Loralei felt so much better that they we talking and said, "It's all right hun, it's all right." They cried together for a while longer until Loralei looked at the clock, "Well, I'm sorry to say but your perfect attendance record was just shattered." Rory looked at the clock, it was ten thirty. "Let's go out, ditch work and school, play hooky." Said Loralei. Rory sat and thought about it for a second, she knew there was no way she could take her chemistry test, and spending time with her mom sounded so fun. "Yeah, let's do it." Rory answered.

Loralei smiled, "Let's go to New Haven, and go shopping for some awesome, slutty dresses that Emily will die about when we show up in them at Friday night dinner, tonight." Rory started to laugh, "Mom be serious." Loralei shook her head, "I am serious, get dressed." And Loralei jumped out of bed to find clothes. Twenty minutes later they both were in the car, driving to New Heaven. And thirty minutes later they were looking at skimpy dresses to make Emily distraught. And three hours later Loralei decided on a little black dress that was sure to make Emily complain while Rory had decided on more conservative red 50's polka dot dress.

* * *

Happy about their dresses, they laughed and bantered while eating in the food court. They were best friends again and their fight was the last thing on their minds. That night they reached Emily and Richard's mansion, at the door, Emily was shocked and appalled when she saw the outfits. Which made that night was a success in Loralei's opinion. Later on, after Friday night dinner, at eight thirty they reached Luke's, bantering.

When Luke heard the faint ring of the door opening he did not expect to see Loralei in a very sexy dress. He was stunned for a moment, he just stood their staring, a moment later there was sound coming down behind him, and he barely noticed it. Jess came down to ask Luke if he could go out to the book store when he noticed Luke staring. Curious Jess followed his gaze, and his heart stopped, beside Loralei stood Rory. She looked elegantly beautiful, he thought.

But men stood transfixed until, the Gilmore's realized they were there, the Loralei flounced to Luke into his arms, hugging him and thanking him for being there, the hug only lasted a moment but Luke felt wonderful. While the adults had their moment Rory and Jess had theirs. Rory stood awkwardly at the door with jess looking at her, all he could think was she looked so beautiful and untouchable at that moment.

It was some minutes later when Jess began to talk, "So," he said, "Your mom looks like she is in a good mood." The awkwardness was broken with that and Rory smiled, she walked to him and talked. Luke ended up, letting Jess off, because the only customers left were Loralei and Rory. While the Gilmore's ate their second dinner, Jess and Luke sat and talked with them, keeping them company. Rory and Jess started a book conversation which led to Jess asking Rory up to the room to get, "The Old Men and the Sea." Which she already had, but Rory figure this was their alone time.

As soon as they reached the door, jess had Rory in an interesting position, he had her back to the wall and they were having themselves a handy little make out session. When jess started to kiss her neck Rory, started to get ideas, "Jess," she moaned, "Meet me tonight at the bridge." He pulled away a second to look at her eyes, and said, "At midnight." And he was back to kissing her. Rory was delirious with happiness, but reality hit her, "Jess," she whispered when once again, "We have to stop." Even though she didn't try to stop him. When he had stop he rested his forehead on the wall above her head and his breathing was erratic, "Go." He croaked and gave her a quick kiss.

She still didn't move, her breath was erratic also, she was trying to calm it and her body, "Jess, I need that book." She said. At that he began to laugh, he went to his bed and grabbed the book, and led her down the stairs. Loralei was polishing off her fourth coffee at this point, "Had problems finding the book?" Inquired Loralei. Rory nodded. With a coffee to go in both their hands the Gilmore's left the diner. Luke sighed when the door closed, thinking about the hug, and comforting her the night before.

* * *

Rory went to bed at ten thirty or that's what Loralei thought, in actuality Rory laid in bed for two in a half hours thinking. Every time she thought of Jess she would feel fresh and alive, and anxious. She tried to read, but every time she picked up a novel her mind could not concentrate on the book. Rory would wonder, had Jess read this, and if so, what did he think of it? He would have enjoyed this part, she would think and so on. So she ended up laying in bed waiting until midnight, thinking of him.

At ten till eleven thirty Rory began to get edgy, she didn't want to be their early she told herself. On a whim, she decided to beautify herself, which was totally un- Rory like. She snuggled out of her sweats and reached for her mother's old tight jeans that in Rory's opinion looked great on her, but were a little snug to wear around Star's hallow. She decided on a green tang top with a brown long sleeved, low v-neck over shirt.

Then she put a little bit of lip stick on, and let her hair down, from the bun she had put it in. She found the brown scarf she liked so much and put that around her neck and grabbed her jacket before she opened her window and crawled out. She left opened the window a bit so she could get back in and she was off.

* * *

Jess had sat in the apartment with Luke, for hours it seemed. He waited for Luke to fall a sleep, at eleven he was out. He knew it was early but he couldn't wait any longer. Jess waited at the bridge the whole hour and read. Rory saw him, he was at the edge of the bridge legs dangling, reading. His leather jacket had its collar up, and he looked relaxed she realized.

Rory also sensed that he didn't know she was there, she knew she had the advantage. In a flirty mood, Rory went in the back of jess and took off her scarf tying it loosely to Jess's neck, then put her arms around him. He smiled, he knew she was there, and waited for her to get his attention. With her arms still around him, Jess whispered, "You looked so beautiful in that dress today." Then kissed her softly. Rory felt different after that, no guy has ever said that to me, thought Rory, and Jess said it so sincerely. She really did feel beautiful.

They sat kissed, talked and held each for a long time. Jess was rubbing Rory's shoulders while she rested her head in his lap, they were talking about the author Jane Austen, when Rory sighed sleepily, "What time is it?" she said then snuggled her head closer to Jess. Jess looked at his watch on his wrist and said, lightly, "Three thirty." Rory jumped when she heard the time, "What!" she exclaimed, "I need to get to school, in the morning." Jess helped her up and told her he would walk her home.

They walked down the deserted streets of Star's Hallow, when they passed Luke's diner what they didn't know was Luke was waited up for Jess, and saw them hand in hand going towards Rory's home. When they got to the Gilmore resident they said their goodbyes and Jess tried to give back Rory's scarf. "No." she said, "I want you to keep it." Then she crawled back into her bedroom window.

* * *

Jess was in a great mood when he walked back to Luke's; he was in love and had the girl, or that's what he reasoned. The scarf around his neck smelled of her, and he sighed. Quietly he snuck into Luke's. The diner was dark and quiet but jess didn't notice, he walked up the stairs and back into the apartment. Inside his eyes adjusted to the dark, until the lights flickered open. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Jess?" Luke's voice boomed behind him.

Jess turned away slowly at Luke's voice. "Sneaking out, with Rory at midnight." Jess tried to think of an excuse, finding none, he told the truth. "I love her." He

whispered. "What?" Luke exclaimed, "You've just met." Jess laughed, it was bitter to his own ears, "Yeah and how long have you loved Loralei?" Luke became silent, and then shook his head, "Well what about Dean? Is she still with him?" Jess looked down and combed his hair back with his hand, and then sighed, "She doesn't want to hurt him." Was all he said.

"What does that mean, are you both just going to sneak around forever?" Luke asked. "I don't know." Jess answered. "Jess, you can't just sneak around one of you is going to get hurt, plus this is Star's hallow, there are no secrets here. How do you know if I was the only one to have spotted you tonight? Most likely, by tomorrow morning the Grapevine will have gotten hold of this."

"No one saw us." Jess assured Luke, he sighed again, "And I doesn't matter because if this is the only way we can be together then I am taking it." Luke just stared at his nephew, thinking, "Jess you better not hurt her," Luke began after a long period of silence, "I love her like a daughter." Exclaimed Luke. Jess shook his head, "I won't hurt her." He said aloud, but as he turned her whispered, "But she might hurt me."

"Jess?" Luke stopped him, "Does Loralei know?" with Jess's profile still towards Luke saw him shake his head, then jess turned, and looked straight into Luke's, "Rory doesn't want this out." Luke saw the pain in his eyes and sighed tiredly, "Jess, I can't lie to Loralei, if she suspects something and asks me I will not lie for you two." Jess acknowledged this and made his way up stairs, but Luke did not go up, from under the counter he got a beer and sat on one of the chairs hands pressed to his eyes, he knew this was going to turn out bad, very bad.

* * *

The next morning, Luke was surprised, yet relieved that the grapevine did not get hold of the news about Rory and Jess. Instead of hearing about how Rory jilted her prince charming for his nephew, that morning in the diner, the grapevine was buzzing about how Taylor Doose, Luke's arch rival, might have a date with Widow Elizabeth Cunningham of Plum Drive.

The day was normal by Star's hallows standards, the two Gilmore Girls made it to Luke's at ten till seven, they ordered pancakes and coffee, and Luke tried to push grapefruit on them (unsuccessfully of course). The bantered and ate, and at seven thirty, Rory rushed out to catch her bus, leaving Loralei to pay the bill. When paying the bill, jess came down the stairs of the apartment, "Hi, Jess." Loralei said. Jess looked up at that point to search the room for Rory when he did not see her, he answered, "Hello Loralei."

Luke feeling some-what awkward said, "Today is Jess's first day at Star's hallow high." Loralei laughed and told jess, "If you want something on old Lukey here, look for a display for Butch Danes." Then leaving her change she skipped away. Luke was beet red, when jess asked, "Butch Danes." And smirked away. That day Jess was enrolled at Star's hallow high, where they do the Pledge of Allegiance in six different languages two of which Jess never heard of. Ironically enough Jess was put into a class with Dean, English of all subjects. The teachers were impressed with his work and attitude, most of them did not want the hoodlum in there class. And were surprised to find Jess, one of there best students

* * *

Rory, who was at Chilton, was dealing with Paris and her posse. Madeleine at the moment was passing out invitations to her seventeen birthday party, when she got to Rory, she handed one to her, "You have to bring a hunky date, preferably you tall boyfriend." And she was off. Rory stood transfixed for a second, staring at the invitation until Paris showed up, and asked, "So who are you bringing?" when Rory was about to answer, Paris tried to assure her, "Not that I care or anything." Rory was quiet for awhile, and then with a confused expression upon her face said, "I don't know."

Paris looked at her and asked, "What about Prince Charming, wouldn't you go with him?" Sarcastically of course, she said this. Rory shook her head, an idea coming to mind, "No, he's in Chicago with family, I might bring a friend instead." And then she turned to walk away. Paris stood transfixed for a second the shook her head, and when to make someone else's life a living hell.

* * *

After six hours of Chilton Rory was happy to be in stars hallow but as she got off the bus, her smile turned into a frown. Dean sat on the bench waiting it seemed for her. 


End file.
